


Clothes make the man

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [15]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Clothing, Gnomes, M/M, feather boa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves and Bertie discuss fruity clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes make the man

“No, sir! Pink flamingoes are not an appropriate embellishment for gentleman’s golf trousers.”

“Dash it, Jeeves!  They are so fruity. Don’t give me that soupy look.  I never get to wear anything this fruity.”

“Never, sir?”

“No, never.”

“Then, sir, you believe that the silk paisley trousers with the gold cording embellishments are not equally ‘fruity’?”

“Er.”

“What of our semi-transparent azure ombre caftan, sir?”

“Er.”

“Or our fushia feather boa, sir?”

“But, Jeeves, I never wear those outside the flat.”

“Indeed, sir.”

“Very well, Jeeves. May I keep the pajama trousers printed with gnomes?”

“A very sound choice, sir.”


End file.
